trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gem Day/Bad Luck Branch
Gem Day/Bad Luck Branch is the seventh episode of the seventh season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on August 27, 2019. Synopsis Gem Day Poppy accidentally loses Branch's troll Gem and it gets destroyed, but King Peppy has idea to put things right. Bad Luck Branch During a bumper bullseye ball game, Branch is apparently jinxed. Poppy brings Branch back to his senses. Plot Gem Day Poppy starts the episode explaining to the young Trolls about Troll Gems which are a special Gem every Troll has. When the Troll gets its first hair it is cut and the hair is then planted and fertilised by the joy received throughout the Troll's life. As the Troll becomes joyful the plant grows until one day it blooms and a unique Troll Gem is produced. After this, Poppy's duty is to present the Gem to the Troll in front of the entire village. The kids ask when they will get theirs and Poppy explains most Trolls get theirs around the kids age though notes it sometimes takes longer. Poppy is asked if it is true the Gem glows when it hears its owner sing and she demonstrates this is true. At this moment Branch enters the scene asking if Poppy has heard the news; Meadow Spriggs says his Gem sprouted that morning. Branch is getting a Troll Gem, despite being the village grouch, Poppy corrects him and states he is actually the village grump. Poppy notes as they talk to the Kids Branch is a "late bloomer". Branch can't believe it as it means he is a joyful person and Poppy is proud of him. She wants the Gem Day ceremony to show how big a deal this is for him that night. Branch tries to look humble, but it is a big deal for him. At Sky Toronto's factory Sky is getting things ready for Branch's Gem Day ceremony. Poppy is shown cupcakes with gems on them that are a replica of Branch's. Poppy says they are the perfect Gem Day dessert but Sky notes these are the invites, and every one of them has a gummy replica of Branch's Gem on it. Poppy picks one up and notes how alike it is to the real thing, the gummy gem slips and knocks the real one out of Poppy's hand which lands among the bowl of gummy gems. She walks away, slips and the gummy Gem switch is revealed to her horror. Before she can retrieve the real Gem, the invites have been shipped. Poppy is with Cooper and Smidge trying to find the Gem before it ruins Branch's special day. Cooper gets out a Megaphone to alert everyone to the issue but Poppy stops him as they don't want Branch to know she lost the Gem. The trio split up and begin to inspect cupcakes, squeezing the gummy Gems to see if they are the real one. Eventually Poppy sees Biggie who attempts to feed his invitation cupcake to Mr. Dinkles. Poppy panics and slaps the cupcake out of his hand which causes Branch to notice and question why she did it. Everyone gasps and Poppy comes up with an excuse that this is the latest trend and everyone begins to slap their cupcakes out of each other's hand. Poppy realises she just made finding the Gem much harder. They employ DJ Suki who plays one of Branch's songs, the Gem reacts to hearing Branch's voice and glows, they locate the Gem with ease. Their celebration does not last as Biggie appears and slaps the cupcake away and the Gem is sent flying into a tree. Biggie doesn't understand why the Gem shattered but runs off happy, oblivious to breaking Branch's Gem. Cooper states it may be alright, a branch falls on it, he repeats himself and a bird lands on it. they stop Cooper from talking. Poppy rushes to inspect the Gem which has now been crushed into tiny pieces. Her father King Peppy appears and explains that there is still hope, they can get another cutting of his hair and regrow the Gem. However, in order to do this, Branch must receive a burst of joy like he has never felt before. Peppy then goes back into the shadows. That evening at the ceremony, Branch is already in his ceremonial gown and is getting anxious waiting for Poppy and the rest of his friends. Poppy appears and states she wants a photo of this moment, she gets Branch to back near a bush and while she does so DJ takes a piece of his hair, Branch feels the plucking of his hair but does not know what is going on. She using the zoom on the camera to see DJ plant the hair and give her the thumbs up. Branch states the photo makes him feel good after Poppy compliments him, to which Smidge and Cooper awkward him out trying to give additional compliments. They change tactics and get a Cuddlepup and a baby to say they love him, but this just confuses him. In desperation, they get out feathers and tickle him, there is a brief reactions from his hair but it ceases when he tells them to stop and asks why they are acting strange. Poppy has to confess she lost his Gem and then found it, but then it was smashed. Branch is sad that his Gem is gone and Poppy tries to cheer him up by saying he can't have a Troll Gem ceremony without a Gem, offering hers instead to make him realise all he has achieved. Branch pushes it away as its important to her and she can't accept it. Smidge says that Branch is right, then offers her Gem in its place instead, this is followed by Cooper and DJ Suki. They state he is the last Troll who should go without a Gem. The sentimentality of their offerings touches Branch and he feels a burst of joy, a new Gem grows. The ceremony goes ahead and Poppy presents the Gem to Branch in front of the village stating it is her honour as his queen and friend to give him his Gem. Branch sings, leading a procession as other Trolls lift up their Gems and sing, filling the air with singing and glowing Gems. Episode Notes *The Gems in this episode are based on ones posting on the Trolls facebook account. The gems names are: **Cooper's is 'Ruby Rhapsody' ** Poppy's is 'Poptimistic Pink' **Branch's is 'Bunker Gem' **Smidge's is 'Not So Mellow Yellow' **DJ Suki's is 'Tangerine Dream'. *The Gem Day event is the Trolls "coming of age" ceremony which normally marks when a children is recognised as an adult in the real world. *This is one of the episodes in the story arc of Branch becoming a Troll again and marks a major step in that arc. *This is the 3rd time Poppy has blundered and lost an item; first time was Bellow Bug Day and second time was Fluffleberry Quest. All three times, the story focused on the Poppy + Branch relationship one way or another. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *DJ Suki *Cooper *Biggie *Sky Toronto *CJ Suki *Priscilla *Keith *Bella Brightly *Harper *Rufus *Guy Diamond *Ripley Wisp *Satin and Chenille *Dr. Moonbloom *King Peppy Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Gem Day"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Bad Luck Branch Poppy is commentating on a Bowling Pinball event called the "Bumper Bullseye Ball Championship". The two teams are in the final event facing off with Biggie and Branch on one time and Aspen Heitz and Creek on the other. Creek takes his bowl and kisses a blow towards it, the bit of gust of wind pushes the ball into the hole. Branch needs a bullseye with either of his last two balls his team will win. Branch gets a prep talk from Biggie but is confident in his abilities. Branch steps on a muffin as he walks towards the ball and Biggie reels back in horror. Branch is confused and Creek states that stepping on a muffin is bad luck. Creek begins to mock him for being "jinxed", repeating the word over and over despite Branch not believing in such a thing as bad luck. Biggie heard Branch say he doesn't believe in luck, but suggests a time-out before his last roll and visit Cybil the village mystic. Branch dismisses Cybil as a mystic as she just states the obvious. Branch goes to roll the ball and steps in a second muffin, he rolls the ball and just as it is about to fall in the hole, a bird grabs it and flies off. Creek mocks him once again for his luck. Branch calls a time out and goes to the Bumper ball bush to get another Ball, stepping on a third muffin along the way as he mumbles about there being no such thing as bad luck. Poppy announces the game will resume in 2 hours, long enough for a time-out party. Poppy chases after Branch to make sure he is okay. He asks her if she believes in bad luck, she lists the things she believes in but she doesn't believe in bad luck. When Branch says everyone believes he is jinxed because he stepped on a muffin, however, Poppy screams and tells him to go visit Cybil. Branch notes she just said she doesn't believe in bad luck, Poppy says she has layers and contradictions make her endearing. She notes that while Branch doesn't believe in luck he is worked up about things and should just see Cybil to put his mind at ease. Branch picks a new bumper ball and states "see, no such thing as bad luck", just as the branch beneath him breaks and sends him to the ground. He still refuses to see Cybil and several balls hit him over the head. He gives up and says he will see Cybil. At Cybils, Cybil begins to state they are here to invite her to a party, Branch states no their not and Poppy gives Cybil a invitation to a party and Branch points out Poppy is always doing that. Every word that Cybil states as Branch explains the situation amazes Poppy but just has Branch being more cynical about Cybil's mysticism. Cybil tells Branch he needs a good-luck charm to combat the bad-luck. Cybil predicts she has none in her tent when Branch says to hand one over, then notes Cybil isn't actually making a prediction. She then states she will go and find one with them and Branch notes now all she is doing is saying what their doing. The first charm is a four-leafed clover, a critter steals it from Branch and though he fights the critter for it back it is ruined. This is followed by a rainbow gem which is stolen after Branch falls and it is stolen by the same bird who stole his ball earlier. Hi next attempt to get a charm is a golden cricket which turns out to be huge. He begins to try and catch it, but Poppy can see this is futile. She tells him she only took him to ease his mind and asks him is his mind is at ease. He lets the cricket go and says no. Poppy doesn't know if there is such a thing as luck, jinxes or lucky charms but him getting worked up about it isn't doing any good. At the stadium, time-out is over and Branch is now taking his last roll. As he rolls again, a random critter pops up sending the ball into the air, Branch starts to say "wait for it" as more and more events occur and the ball goes off course. The ball ends up on the edge of the hole but does not go in, Branch apologises to Biggie and Creek mocks Branch again. As Creek mocks him, Creek slips on a muffin and falls to the ground, causing a minor shake that nudges the ball into the hole allowing Branch and Biggie to win. Branch tells Creek that he knows where Creek can get a golden cricket and he walks off laughing with Biggie. Cybil pops in and says she did not see that coming to Creek. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Cybil *Creek *Biggie *Aspen Heitz Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Bad Luck Branch"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes